


Blankets

by twdsnsd18



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: CUTE AS SHIT, F/F, extremely short bc meh, floofy, suddenly in my namo feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 15:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twdsnsd18/pseuds/twdsnsd18
Summary: It was a cuddling vs education type of morning for Momo
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon
Kudos: 37





	Blankets

Momo refused to get out of bed. She’d already snoozed the alarm on her phone three times, which she usually only does once. If she calculated correctly, around 15 minutes or so have passed which left her with only 20 to get ready for class.

It wasn't her fault though. It was warm and snug in her bed. Her blanket was a shield against the coldness in her room. Plus, the heat from Nayeon's body was even more compelling. But duty called and she needed to get up before the last of her willpower succumbed to skipping and cuddling with Nayeon.

Momo started to sit up but was immediately yanked back down. "Sweetie, I've got class."

"Skip it." Nayeon trapped her further by tossing a leg across her waist. 

"Wish I could but my professor takes attendance."

"Its college, what professor even cares about that?"

"Apparently mine."

"Who cares. Missing one day won't hurt."

It's true. It wouldn't because their kind professor allowed four days of free absences. However, Momo’s already used up all four. All to stay in bed longer with Nayeon.

"I've missed more than one."

"Might as well miss another."

Nayeon yawned softly before humming contently as she made herself comfortable against her chest. Momo thought for a few seconds and weighed the outcomes of each decision.

Decision 1: attend an 8 am lecture with the high possibility of falling asleep during it.

Or.

Decision 2: forgo the lecture and cuddle with her girlfriend under the big, cozy blanket and maybe do a few other things.

Momo reached for her phone and turned the alarm off before it rang again. She raised the blanket to cover then fully, wrapped her arms around Nayeon, and let her eyelids flutter shut.


End file.
